<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness and Light by happydaygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060279">Darkness and Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl'>happydaygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Athos | Comte de la Fère, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Suspense, Temporary Blindness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident in the Garrison yard leaves Athos gravely injured and needing the support of his friends more than ever- couple this with a killer roaming the streets and the musketeers certainly have their work cut out for them this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos pulled a tired hand down the stubble on his face as he walked across the cobbled streets towards the Garrison entrance. The remnants of last night’s wine roiled in his stomach as he walked- it had been a particularly heavy evening of drinking and his body was not thanking him this morning.</p><p>He pushed open the heavy wooden door and headed to the table to grab some breakfast before heading up to speak to Treville; today was a special day in the calendar of the musketeer regiment, for today was the day the next batch of fresh young recruits were inducted into their roles.</p><p>He turned as he heard nervous talking down by the stables; a small group this time, perhaps no more than five. They looked uncomfortable in their highly starched and tight new uniform and leathers; he could see more than one anxiously stretching out their legs in their new boots, twisting their ankles round in the unforgiving leather. Ah to be young again and experience this for the first time, he thought ruefully- he did not envy them.</p><p> He straightened up and grabbed his hat as he washed down his oats with some water- he didn’t think his stomach could take anything else at the moment.</p><p>‘Morning! How’s the head?’ He smiled and turned as Aramis cheerfully raised a hand to him in greeting,  followed by Porthos and d’Artagnan.</p><p>‘Throbbing.’ He conceded with a snort, rolling his eyes. ‘What was that wine you gave me?’</p><p>‘Don’t blame the wine, my friend!’ Aramis grinned, shaking his head as he grabbed an apple and, after rubbing it vigorously into d’Artagnan’s shoulder to shine it, bit into it. ‘Blame the furious consumption of said wine!’</p><p>‘I was fine until that last glass…’ Athos retorted, before they all looked up as they heard Treville’s footsteps on the wooden slats of his walkway.</p><p>‘Morning, gentleman.’ He greeted them in his usual way- the four musketeers nodded their replies astutely.</p><p>‘Got the next batch ready to go?’ Porthos asked as their Captain reached for a mug of warmed ale, nodding to the newcomers with a wolfish grin. ‘Another group of poor sods who don’t know what they’ve signed up for?’</p><p>‘I seem to remember another batch of “poor sods” who came in here just the same, quaking in their boots at the enormity of their pursuit...’ Treville reminded him, a smile tugging at his own lips.</p><p>‘I didn’t quake.’ Porthos shot back, mock-insulted. ‘I merely…shook elegantly as I stood in the rain for nearly half an hour waiting for my commanding officer to come and greet us,’ he raised his eyebrows as Treville’s smile threatened to bloom over his face. ‘Oh, and who was my commanding officer? That would have been you, sir!’</p><p>‘It didn’t do you any harm did it, Porthos?’</p><p>‘No, now I just hate waiting in the rain for things. Gives me flashbacks…’ Porthos chuckled, before grabbing a heel of bread off a plate proffered to him by Aramis and chewing contemplatively.</p><p>‘That reminds me then, I’ve got matters to attend to-‘ Treville said, before motioning the group of recruits. ‘You’re all rostered at the palace this morning- the king has a croquet match that I need you to attend.’</p><p>‘I love a bit of croquet…’ Aramis sighed happily, smiling wistfully before snorting as Athos hit him on the shoulder.</p><p>‘You mean you like the well-heeled ladies that attend the palace croquet matches?’</p><p>‘Oh, yes that too!’ Aramis barked out a laugh, causing Treville to roll his eyes.</p><p>‘Just go and do your jobs- I’ll see you back here this evening to discuss the training requirements for this lot.’ He nodded to each of them before walking over to the new group, who all span around and launched into an over-the-top show of attention, some even raising their hands in salute.</p><p>‘Come on, let’s go.’ D’artagnan muttered, shouldering his jacket as they made their way to the exit. ‘I might just die of embarrassment if we stay here any longer.’</p><p>‘You shoe-horned your way in without the proper steps, lad!’ Aramis chuckled as they turned to the stable area. ‘No initiations, no pranks…you know, we really missed out doing all that to you-‘</p><p>‘-And now its too late! Such a shame!’ the Gascon grinned as he mounted his horse, cutting off the older man’s words.</p><p>‘Never say never, whelp!’ Aramis shot back with a smile as they all trooped out to make their way to the palace.</p>
<hr/><p>‘Does the sound of the balls hitting each other make anyone else’s teeth go on edge?’ Aramis muttered as he screwed his nose up a little as the King wacked his ball and sent it skittering forwards, where it knocked against another ball with a thud.</p><p>‘Only when the King hits it…’ Porthos replied in a low voice. ‘And that’s only because he hits it like he wants to destroy the things.’</p><p>They all looked up and plastered big smiles on their faces as Louis suddenly let out a whoop and raised his hand in celebration- evidently he had won. Not that Aramis knew for sure, for he didn’t follow the rules of croquet at all.</p><p>‘Can we go in now?’ he asked wistfully as Louis walked round  his little gaggle of followers to accept their congratulations. He looked up at the sky, at the dark storm clouds that were suddenly filling the air. ‘Storms coming,’</p><p>‘Looks like it.’ Athos nodded, before they all turned as Louis whooped again, still obviously celebrating his victory.</p><p>‘I think that’s enough winning for one day!’ he called to the area at large, not looking smug at all as his opponent slunk off into the crowds, his croquet mallet limply hanging from his hand.</p><p>The musketeers followed the royal crowd as they slowly made their way back to the palace- soon their job was done and it was time to head back to the Garrison to start their cleaning roster. Athos looked up at the sky as fat raindrops started to fall as they walked. He was glad he would be spending the rest of his day indoors- he didn’t fancy getting caught in this downpour; his head had only just stopped throbbing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>A loud peal of thunder heralded the men’s arrival as they entered the garrison a few minutes later- they could tell something was wrong as soon as they stepped inside; the panicked sound of horses filled their ears as well as a flurry of voices and activities near the stable. Four or five horses were loose, their eyes wide, nostrils flared and ears back as they ran amok, obviously stressed from an event that had occurred; Treville was in the middle of what looked like a brawl that was still going on near the stables.</p><p>‘What’s happened?’ Athos yelled, moving towards the new recruits and a very frazzled looking Treville with a frown.</p><p>Wide eyed, d’Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis surged forwards to get the horses back under control- it was not easy work; whatever had happened had seriously spooked the poor things.</p><p>‘Steady, steady!’ Aramis called, reaching up to try and calm the horse nearest to him- he stepped back as it surged at him; they were more flighty than he realised. The thunder was not helping at all, either.</p><p>‘Don’t get too close, just let them calm down,’ d’Artagnan called, arms raised as he and the others stepped back to give them some space.</p><p>Athos, meanwhile, had moved over to the brawl and inserted himself into the middle of it- anger bubbled as he saw two of the new recruits were rolling around on the straw-covered ground, trying to hit every inch of each other’s body and head.</p><p>‘Enough!’ he shouted, voice deep and authoritarian- he and Treville now worked together and in tandem by each grabbing a man by the back of his uniform and hauling them to their feet; both men, breathing heavily, stared each other out as they rubbed bloodied noses and bruised jaws as rain started to pour onto them all, soaking them to the bone.</p><p>‘How dare you treat this place as a fighting ring!’ Athos yelled, eyes alight with anger as he pushed one of the men in the chest, sending him back a pace from the other man. ‘This is a place of tradition, of values!’</p><p>‘You are both dismissed- get out!’ Treville yelled from Athos’ side- neither men cared to know the reason for the brawl. These men were not fit to serve in the regiment, that was for sure.</p><p>Both men, now looking sorry for themselves, made to turn to Treville, eyes wide as they opened their mouths to plead their cases.</p><p>‘I don’t want to hear it!’ Athos yelled angrily, pointing to the door. ‘Out!’</p><p>‘You’re not the captain!’ one of the men yelled, now obviously getting his second wind.</p><p>‘If you won’t listen to the captain then you <em>will</em> listen to me!’ Athos retorted, anger coursing through his body.</p><p>The two men looked at each other for a few seconds before the recruit finally conceded defeat. ‘Didn’t want to join in the first place!’ he spat, before he turned and began walking towards the exit.</p><p>‘Your father is going to be so proud, I’m sure!’ Athos shot back, feeling churlish after the needless fight.</p><p>The man stopped and looked back, his eyes dark with anger at the words- instead of moving back towards him, like Athos thought he would do, he turned as one of the horses moved past him in its bid to get back to the now calm stable area. The recruit stepped a pace towards the horse and, as the soaked animal passed him, he smacked its rump hard, scaring the poor creature and sending it skittering towards the swordsman, who had no time and indeed nowhere to run to get out of its path.</p><p>‘Athos get out the way!’ Aramis yelled, but it was too late- all Athos could do was raise his arms to try to protect his head as, as the horse did no more than rear onto its hind legs- its powerful front legs slammed onto Athos’ forearms. Seconds later and it was up again and one of its muscly forearms connected with Athos’ head, sending him sprawling to the floor, before it ran down into the safety of the stables with its friends.</p><p>‘No!’ Aramis yelled, wide eyed, as the three musketeers raced to Athos’ side. They each fell to their knees as a deathly hush fell over the yard as all heads turned to the stricken man laying in the sodden straw, blood seeping onto the ground from his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis gently brushed Athos’ hair away from where it clouded his eyes as the other man stirred slightly; his face screwed up in pain as he tried to weakly move from the lightest of touches.</p><p>‘Steady, we don’t know what injuries you have,’ Aramis told him, putting a placating hand on his head to steady him. ‘Someone needs to call Lemay,’ he muttered as he turned to Porthos and d’Artagnan, who were both waiting anxiously by his side.  ‘His left arm is broken for sure, I am not sure about the right…’ all three men suddenly turned as Athos reached out the aforementioned right hand and encircled Aramis’ forearm tightly.</p><p>‘I can’t see.’ His words were low but urgent- Aramis looked down to see Athos with his eyes wide open yet seemingly looking at nothing. He swallowed and looked across to Treville, who, after sending the rest of the recruits home for the day to make more space, now fell to his own knees next to his stricken man. The two men shared a weighted, nervous glance.</p><p>‘You’ll be alright, its just the head injury,’ Aramis quickly told him, moving his grip so he was holding Athos’ hand to comfort him as the other man now stared just over his left shoulder. ‘It’ll come back.’ He didn’t know where the easy lies were coming from- he supposed he just wanted to calm Athos so he didn’t move any more. He had no idea why his best friend was suddenly blind, or indeed if his sight would come back.</p><p>The grip on his hand didn’t waver as Athos now began to shake with nerves and pain that now seemed to affect him with vigour. ‘I can’t see anything.’ He repeated, voice dipping.</p><p>‘Where’s Lemay?!’ Aramis called over his shoulder- Athos needed to be seen by a professional fast. There was only so much he could do as a field medic.</p><p>One of the things he could do was comfort his scared and defenceless friend. ‘Hey, its alright, just breathe and Lemay will come and sort you right out…’ he smiled, hoping his optimism would help. Athos snorted lightly and then screwed his face up once more.</p><p>‘Head hurts,’ he muttered darkly, voice only audible to Treville and Aramis. ‘My arm, too.’</p><p>‘You’ve definitely broken the arm, Athos,’ Treville affirmed, swallowing nervously as he gently separated some hair on the top of Athos’ head, trying to ignore the hiss of a breathy intake of breath from Athos as the Captain inspected the wound.</p><p>‘How bad?’ Athos asked after a period of silence. Treville said nothing- he looked over to Aramis, his face pale.</p><p>‘Tell me!’ Athos’ angry voice made both men jump.</p><p>‘We need Lemay as soon as possible, and a cart to get him to the infirmary.’ Treville opined, standing up and patting Aramis on the shoulder as he too ran to get the physician.</p><p>Aramis inhaled deeply as anxiety coursed through his body- he gripped Athos’ hand a little tighter and put a steadying hand on his friend’s shoulder as Athos’ teeth now started chattering together.</p><p>‘Aramis I can’t see, how can this be?’ his voice was light and scared and broke Aramis’ heart.</p><p>‘I don’t know, I suppose the horse’s hoof hit something important,’ he replied, scoffing a little. ‘Fancy hitting the only important thing up there, eh!’</p><p>‘Good job I can’t see you, otherwise I’d hit you for that…’ Athos replied tartly, but his chattering teeth and wobbling voice betrayed his true feelings.</p><p>‘Try not to dwell,’ Aramis whispered, brushing more hair from Athos’ eyes as he scoffed at his words. ‘The doctor will be here soon enough.’</p><p>As if on que, Lemay appeared next to Aramis- after the medic reported all he knew to the doctor he was ordered to step back so Lemay and his assistant could begin their assessment. He stepped back into the shadows by the wall next to Porthos and d’Artagnan; they watched with baited breath as they worked on Athos, before Athos was loaded into a cart and was moved to the infirmary, the three men following in the cart’s wake.</p><hr/><p>The first thing Athos was aware of when he opened his eyes was the smell. A cloying smell of antiseptic liquids, coupled with other scents he couldn’t work out. He looked around, puzzled by the fact it was so dark; he could hear people in the streets below milling around, talking and laughing and shouting; surely they would not be out at this ungodly hour?</p><p>He tried to lift an arm to waft in front of his face but instead he gasped as he tried to move it- it was pinioned to his chest and an almighty pain erupted as he tried to move it.  Fear trickled into his stomach as he realised where he was. Snippets of memory started to come back to him. The recruits. The fight. The horse.</p><p>He gingerly lifted his other hand and was relieved to feel he could move it- he raised what he could feel was a shaky hand and lifted it to his face; he swallowed as he felt stiff cotton over his eyes, like a blindfold. He sat up quickly, the bedsprings making a horrible squeaking noise as he did so. Now he could feel a heavy bandaged swathed over his head, wrapped so tightly he could feel the skin on his forehead was tight and tense.</p><p><em>He had to get out of here, </em>He thought to himself as he tried to withhold a small noise of fear and claustrophobic panic as his memory came back some more. He had been kicked in the head by a horse. He was blind.</p><p>He turned as he heard movement to his left- ‘You’re alright, Athos, its alright…’  he recoiled as a disembodied, warm hand encircled his shoulder and gently anchored him to the bed.</p><p>‘Its Aramis, its alright, you’re alright my friend!’ Aramis’ voice filtered into his mind, not in the least calming him as the distorted, phantom voice spoke into his own personal darkened hell.</p><p>‘My eyes, I can’t see…’ he muttered instead, now lifting his arm again to reach round and take off the blindfold.</p><p>‘Athos the doctor wants to leave it on to save unnecessary injury to your eyes- Athos don’t!’ Aramis withheld a sigh as Athos did no more than hook his fingers around the blindfold and pull it off his face.  Porthos and d’Artagnan were speaking to Treville at the moment; he hoped they’d be back soon.</p><p>The two men sat in silence as Athos stared across to the wall on the other side of his room. The swordsman swallowed, bile rising to his throat as he wafted his hand over his eyeline once more.</p><p>‘Anything?’ Aramis whispered into the silence, voice gentle and curious.</p><p>Another few weighted seconds passed. ‘Nothing.’ Athos replied, voice clipped. ‘Absolutely nothing.’</p><p>Aramis dropped his head, closing his eyes as a sadness washed over him. ‘Lemay thinks it may only be temporary.’ He spoke to Athos’ bed cover as the other man continued to stare at the wall.</p><p>‘Thinks?’</p><p>‘He cannot know for sure- he told me he had another case where a man who had hit his head was rendered blind for over a month, but slowly his sight returned and he was able to continue life.’</p><p>‘A month?’ Athos’ voice was low and wavered a little. ‘I can’t be blinded for a month!’</p><p>‘My friend,’ Aramis now looked up, inhaling deeply. ‘You may not have a choice.’</p><p>Athos turned at his words, his eyes off centre and looking somewhere at a point on Aramis’ forehead. ‘This will not be my life.’ He muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>‘You don’t know for sure how long this will last,’ Aramis conceded, smiling over at him. ‘It may only last a few hours, perhaps a couple of days,’</p><p>‘Hopefully’. Athos nodded, sighing deeply.</p><p>‘You need to rest. Lemay said your arm will heal in the next few weeks but your head is the most important- strict bed rest until he says to come out.’</p><p>Athos nodded again, suddenly too tired to speak. Aramis reached out to touch his forearm, but stopped himself as he remembered how Athos had reacted when he held his shoulder.</p><p>‘I’m going to touch your arm now, alright?’ he warned instead, before slowly reaching forwards to encircle his friend’s arm and squeeze comfortingly.</p><p>A smile ghosted across Athos’ lips as he slowly manoeuvred himself back down into a lying position. ‘Thank you,’ he muttered as Aramis pulled the covers over his slinged arm. ‘Between you, Porthos and d’Artagnan I know I am in good hands.’</p><p>‘Always, my friend, always.’ Aramis promised him, before stepping away as he saw Porthos suddenly appear at the door.</p><p>‘How is he?’ the bigger man asked as Aramis pulled the door shut, eyes knitted together in concern.</p><p>‘He’s still blind, but he’s talking and everything so that’s a good sign.’ He replied, giving his friend a small smile.</p><p>‘That’s good…’ Porthos’ voice trailed off slightly, making Aramis look up to him with a puzzled expression on his face.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’</p><p>‘Treville wants to see us.’ D’Artagnan spoke up from over Porthos’ shoulder. ‘There’s been another murder down by the river.’</p><p>‘Another one?’ Aramis frowned, ‘that makes, what? Five now?’</p><p>‘Exactly.’ Porthos nodded darkly. ‘Five too many. Treville needs our help.’</p><p>Aramis nodded before casting a look at Athos’ closed door. ‘He’s in good hands,’ Porthos said gently, seemingly reading his mind. ‘He’ll be alright until we can come to check on him again.’</p><p>‘I know,’ Aramis nodded, before he inhaled deeply as he followed the other two out of the infirmary and into the sodden Paris streets, their thoughts turning to the killer plaguing the innocent people of the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was weakly appearing back into the inky sky as evening started to fall around the city- Treville looked out of his window and watched as his three men rode into view. Concern filled him for Athos and he hated separating the friends for even a moment, but he needed his best men to look into the case that was blighting the city streets.</p>
<p>He poured four full glasses of red wine in anticipation of their arrival and sat back in his chair to wait for them, mind racing after the day’s events. Lemay had come to him after leaving Athos in the care of the infirmary- his head injury was substantial and his arm had been cleanly broken by the horse’s hoof. The physician was unsure how long the blindness would last but seemed optimistic that his sight would indeed return, a sentiment Treville was determined to hold onto. He couldn’t imagine Athos any other way than the way he was presently, but they would all have to face whatever came next, he knew.</p>
<p>He looked up as he heard heavy boot-falls coming up the wooden stairs to his office; he sat up straighter, pushing his paternal feelings and worries for Athos away and putting his captain-mind back to the forefront. They had pressing matters to attend to.</p>
<p>Porthos opened the door first, his face lined with tiredness and worry. D’artagnan and Aramis did not look much better as they traipsed behind, fatigue weighing their shoulders down like lead.</p>
<p>‘Come and sit down, all of you.’ He ordered gently, motioning the chairs and the wine around his desk. ‘Before you all fall down.’</p>
<p>‘It’s been a long day,’ Aramis conceded, sitting heavily in his chair and pulling a glass towards him. He took a long swallow before sitting back and wiping his face with a gloved hand. ‘Athos took off his blindfold when he woke up. He still can’t see.’</p>
<p>‘Lemay is hopeful it will return though,’ Treville gently reminded him, taking a gulp of his own wine as the other two nodded their agreement to his words, sparks of hope just about visible in their eyes.</p>
<p>‘He’s in good hands.’ D’artagnan reminded them all, although his voice betrayed the worry they all still felt.</p>
<p>‘He looked like a scared boy when he realised he still couldn’t see.’ Aramis said morosely, trying to shake the memory away.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry to tear you all away from him at this time, but we have work to do.’ Treville told them, clearing his throat as three expectant faces turned to him. ‘A man was found garrotted in the streets by a washer woman about three hours ago.’</p>
<p>‘Same as the others,’ Porthos muttered, shaking his head tersely.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps there is a pattern to the killings?’ Aramis asked the room at large as he now engaged his musketeer brain, sitting up straighter to ward off the fatigue settling into his muscles. ‘Age? Gender?’</p>
<p>‘Well, they’re all men,’ d’Artagnan replied, thinking back to the other murders. ‘Mostly rich, too. According to the family members of the dead men, they all went down to the docks and river area of the city to apparently meet someone they had been talking to via letter. Perhaps it’s a trade gone wrong?’</p>
<p>‘Where are these letters?’ Aramis asked, looking to Treville, who sighed and shrugged in answer.</p>
<p>‘We searched their houses but couldn’t find anything.’</p>
<p>‘How did the family members know they were corresponding via letter, then?’ Aramis asked, frowning. ‘And who disposed of the letters afterwards?’</p>
<p>‘The wife of the first dead man said her husband was suddenly being secretive with his mail. Wouldn’t let her meet the postman to receive the letters- he would get up and wait for him to arrive so she didn’t have a chance. Same story with the others; the men were all secretive and hostile when questioned.’</p>
<p>‘Perhaps it wasn’t a trade, then…’ Aramis mused, thinking. ‘Perhaps they were having an affair?’</p>
<p>‘An affair?’ Porthos muttered, trying to supress a scoff at his words.</p>
<p>‘Well, if I was corresponding with a lady and didn’t want my wife to know, I’d certainly try to ensure that I received the mail first!’</p>
<p>‘But why would she then kill them?’ Porthos countered, unconvinced. ‘If they were lovers surely the men wouldn’t end up dead? And this woman would have to have a lot of time on her hands to be dallying with five men at practically the same time!’</p>
<p>Aramis sat back, stumped. ‘If it were a trade then, as d’Artagnan suggested, then the victims were involved in something he didn’t want his family knowing about. Jewels? Furs? God forbid, people?’</p>
<p>‘I hope not…’ Porthos muttered darkly.</p>
<p>‘This is why I need you three to get out onto the streets and start looking into this. This is the fifth attack now- if another one dies I will need to inform the palace.’ Treville warned them.</p>
<p>‘What about the Red Guards? Are they not looking into it too?’</p>
<p>‘Of course, but we need to figure this out fast. If we leave it to them it’ll be months and twenty more dead bodies later. This needs solving fast, and without any more casualties. You start at first light. Go down to the docks and start looking around. Question the locals there- someone must know something.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, sir.’ The three men agreed, each making to stand up as they downed the last of their wine.</p>
<p>‘Sir, what about Athos?’ Aramis asked as they pulled on their coats to head out.</p>
<p>‘What about him?’ Treville asked as he gathered the empty glasses on his desk. ‘He’s in good hands.’</p>
<p>‘Of course he is,’ Aramis nodded, before looking to the other two. ‘but he will want to know about this. He will want to be kept informed.’</p>
<p>‘He is on strict bed rest,’ Treville reminded him, eyebrow raised. ‘he is not to move from that room until Lemay tells us its alright for him to do so, no matter how much he wants to help.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, Sir.’ Aramis nodded his understanding, before following Porthos and d’Artagnan out, shutting Treville’s door behind him.</p>
<p>‘I’m going to Athos’ room to get his supplies and get him something good to eat,’ he muttered as he put his hat on his head as rain started to plink onto them once more.</p>
<p>‘We’ll come with you,’ Porthos nodded as they headed to the stables again. ‘Then we better get some sleep. I think this case might turn out to be a long one.’</p>
<p>‘I think you’re right, my friend.’ Aramis nodded, before all three of them rode into the rapidly darkening night, a swell of storm clouds looming ominously above them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos awoke to what he assumed was the early morning- he couldn’t be sure, of course, but judging by the still of the atmosphere around him and the quietness of the streets, he was relatively sure the world hadn’t yet woken up. He was used to early mornings, and this felt like dawn, or just afterwards.</p>
<p>He sighed to himself as he moved his injured arm into a comfortable position across his chest. He lay back for a while, considering the world around him. He had discarded his blindfold after Aramis had left- it made him claustrophobic and he hated the feeling of the rough fabric tight against his face.</p>
<p> He was relieved to realise that his world wasn’t a all-encompassing hue of black as he had first thought; it was a mesh of greys, dark blues and blacks colours, like shadows swimming in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>He moved his arm around his face, panic filling him as he failed to see the hand in front of his eyes, but he was sure the blackness shifted a little as he wafted his hand around. Perhaps Lemay was right; perhaps this wouldn’t last long.</p>
<p>He sat up straighter, licking dry lips as he did so- he looked to his left, at where previous experience with infirmaries told him his bedside table was. He reached out his good arm awkwardly and felt gingerly around for a water jug and a glass he knew would be there for him.</p>
<p>Swearing under his breath at only feeling air at his fingers he darted out his hand quickly in his impatience; he swore loudly as his hand connected hard with cold glass and the jug moved away. He closed his eyes as he heard a loud smash and the sound of water sloshing onto the ground as the jug fell onto the floor.</p>
<p>‘Damn it!’ he yelled, anger coursing through him. ‘Damn it all!’</p>
<p>‘Athos?’ a voice called from the other side of the room. Aramis, he could tell. ‘Are you alright?’</p>
<p>‘Do I look alright?!’ Athos’ words were spat out in venom- he could feel heat rising in his cheeks as footsteps raced towards him.</p>
<p>‘It’s alright, I’ll get this cleaned up and a fresh jug brought to you.’</p>
<p>‘What’s the point if I can’t even see it to reach for it?’ Athos shook his head tersely, eyes looking to where he hoped Aramis was standing.</p>
<p>‘It’s going to take time, Athos,’ Aramis kept his voice level and calm as he knelt to pick up the shattered glass. He looked up as Athos scoffed loudly and turned away, his face now looking up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Aramis withheld a worried sigh- he had no idea how he would react if the tables were turned. ‘I came to see how you were before I headed out.’ He told him as he sat down in the chair next to his bed.</p>
<p>‘I’m perfectly fine,’ Athos replied sarcastically, still looking up at the ceiling. ‘I feel amazing.’</p>
<p>‘Now Athos, don’t tell lies!’ Aramis scoffed, hoping to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>‘Heading out?’ Athos repeated after a few seconds- he turned to where his friend’s voice was coming from, hoping he was looking at him but knowing he probably wasn’t. ‘What’s the time?’</p>
<p>‘Just after five in the morning.’ Aramis steeled himself for what he knew was coming. They hadn’t spoken about the murders when they visited the night before- Athos had been too drowsy and they had left after only a few minutes to let him rest.</p>
<p>‘Are the others going with you?’</p>
<p>‘Of course. We should be back by nightfall- I’ve told Treville we won’t leave you here to rot with no one to visit you.’</p>
<p>‘Where would you three be going at five in the morning?’</p>
<p>Aramis inhaled. ‘You know the murders down by the docks?’</p>
<p>‘The four men garrotted in the streets?’</p>
<p>‘There’s been another one.’</p>
<p>A few seconds of weighted silence passed. ‘I’m coming with you.’</p>
<p>‘You most certainly are not!’ Aramis replied, shaking his head, before his eyes widened as Athos made to stand up. ‘Athos don’t be a fool! You can’t see!’</p>
<p>‘I don’t need eyes to talk to people or to do my job.’</p>
<p>‘Lay back down, Athos! Treville will have my hide!’ Aramis stood up as Athos ignored him. He put his hands on his friend’s shoulder to stop him from moving.</p>
<p>‘Athos, stop!’ He channelled his best angry-Athos voice as he held him there. ‘You’re not going anywhere! Your head needs to heal before you can even think about moving, let alone your arm and your eyes!’</p>
<p>Athos did stop then, to look up and, inexplicably, stare Aramis right in the eyes. ‘You need me.’</p>
<p>‘I can’t deny that, but you cannot come out in this state!’ Aramis replied gently, before shaking his head as he could see fatigue wash over Athos’ face at the exertion he had just spent.</p>
<p>‘Come on, back in bed.’ He said, helping Athos to get back under his covers.</p>
<p>‘I want to be kept informed at all developments.’ He muttered as his head hit the pillow once more.</p>
<p>‘Of course,’ Aramis replied, smiling and rolling his eyes as Athos nodded astutely at his words.</p>
<p>‘And you will tell me if you need my help at any point? No matter what state I’m in?’</p>
<p>‘You have my word.’</p>
<p>‘….Alright. I will stay in my darkened prison while you risk your lives if it’ll make you happy. As soon as my sight returns I will be down to help you, mind.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t doubt it for a second, my friend.’</p>
<p>‘Fine.’ Athos nodded before looking round with a small huff of indignation. ‘I don’t suppose you can fetch me some water before you go?’ He asked after a few seconds, voice low.</p>
<p>‘Of course, and I’ll see if I can get a nurse to pop in every half an hour or so to help you drink so you don’t get dehydrated.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Aramis.’</p>
<p>‘You don’t need to thank me. You’d do the same for me, I’m sure.’</p>
<p>Athos’ lips curled into a smile as he nodded. Aramis put a hand gently on his shoulder as he moved off to find water and a nurse for his friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ten minutes later and he walked out of the infirmary to the expectant faces of Porthos and d’Artagnan.</p>
<p>‘How is he?’ Porthos asked, passing Aramis the reigns to his horse.</p>
<p>‘Frustrated that he can’t come with us, but I think I’ve managed to dissuade him.’ Aramis reported as he climbed onto his horse and the three men started they ride to the docks.</p>
<p>‘Come on,’ he muttered, reluctantly pushing all thought of Athos and his predicament from his mind.</p>
<p>‘Let’s go to work.’</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The docks stank of fish guts and freshly baked bread, a combination that didn’t settle right on Porthos’ tongue at all. The sun was promising to be high in the sky today, a stark contrast to the wet weather the previous day, although the faltering heat did no more than concentrate the stench as the three of them rode to a stables next to an inn that currently looked occupied by a whole group of navy soldiers that were on leave.</p><p>‘Morning, gents,’ Aramis called genially towards them as he tied his horse, receiving a few curt nods in reply.</p><p>‘So lovely, so welcoming…’ Aramis grinned to the others as they made their way down the cobbles to the main harbour area.</p><p>‘So, where were all these men killed?’ he asked, looking around at the people milling around  in the early morning, setting up their stalls and gathering their wares. Passing a coin to a lady selling cockles Aramis sighed happily as he popped one in his mouth- he looked over at Porthos and d’Artagnan as he chewed, frowning at their expressions.</p><p>‘What?’ he asked after he swallowed, shrugging. ‘I missed breakfast!’</p><p>‘Hold my hat for me while I’m sick!’ Porthos pretended to retch, wrinkling his nose at the fishy smell wafting from the small pot in his friends hands. ‘Seriously? This early in the morning?’</p><p>‘Anyway…’ d’Artagnan chuckled, steering them back to the conversation in hand. ‘All four men were killed within one mile of the docks, so I think we should just concentrate our efforts in talking to some of the regulars; see if they noticed anything suspicious.’</p><p>‘Ooh, who died and made you captain?’ Aramis teased, eliciting a loud bark of laughter from Porthos to his side. ‘I’m just messing with you!’ he added as the younger man opened his mouth to retort, a smile on his own lips. ‘I think it’s a good idea- these people will definitely notice a shady character milling around here, and rich older men stumbling about would definitely be noticed.’</p><p>‘I also think we should split up. We’d cover more ground that way?’</p><p>‘Oh, another order! Yes Mr Captain Sir!’ Aramis saluted the Gascon with a snort, laughing as d’Artagnan did no more than doff his head at the salute and point him in the direction he wanted him to go.</p><p>Aramis pretended to fall over his own feet in his haste to the follow the instruction, before waving the other two off as they each went their separate ways. As he ducked into the shade of the nearest fish mongers the good natured smile fell from his face- as much as they liked to joke, this was a serious business. He hoped they’d have some luck in their questioning this morning.</p><hr/><p>About an hour later and they all met up by their horses, resigned expressions on their faces.</p><p>‘Anything?’ Porthos asked, wiping his face with a gloved hand. ‘Cos I ain’t got nothing.’</p><p>‘Everybody seems to have closed ranks,’ d’Artagnan muttered, shaking his head as he watched a few pairs of eyes of the regulars look over to them every so often, before the eyes narrowed and they carried on with their day. ‘Makes me feel like they’re all in on it, or at least know something.’</p><p>‘We can’t arrest everyone, though!’ Aramis snorted, before sighing. ‘I spoke to one lady who said she saw someone who looked like the last victim walking around, just peering up alleyways and at buildings, like he didn’t belong here and was looking for something specific, but she didn’t know anything else. Which is a great help...’</p><p>‘What else can we do?’ Porthos asked, his skin itching with annoyance. He hated not being able to do anything substantial, especially when people’s lives were concerned. ‘We don’t know if these people are safe- there might be another murder.’</p><p>‘Just stake the place out some more?’ Aramis suggested, but the idea didn’t sit right with him. ‘Whose to say that the killer even sticks around after they’ve killed someone, though? This could just be a convenient place where they meet the victim. They could be miles away by now.’</p><p>D’artagnan sighed as he nodded his agreement; the thought had also been playing on his mind too. ‘It would be foolish to stick around after they’ve killed,’ he replied.</p><p>‘We should go and tell Treville what we know, even though we know hardly anything.’ Porthos said, shrugging. ‘We could get a couple of men down here and keep an eye on the place in the evenings in case something happens.’</p><p>‘Good idea.’ Aramis nodded, before the three of them mounted their horses and made the short journey back to the city.</p><hr/><p>Treville met them at the stables as they finished tethering their horses, accompanied by a middle-aged woman in a yellow dress, her pretty face lined with worry as she pushed her brown curls back from her face as Treville announced their presence.</p><p>‘Lads, this is Madame Tasse,’ he called over to them- Aramis cleared his throat as he looked over at the lady in question; Porthos withheld a snort as he watched both parties’ eyes widen in recognition, followed by immediately avoiding eye contact completely.</p><p>‘Good Afternoon,’ Aramis recovered, nodding over to her. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you.’</p><p>‘No no, the pleasure’s all mine…’ Madame Tasse’s voice trailed off as a red flush appeared on her bosom and ran up her neck to connect to her blushing cheeks.</p><p>Treville, who was stood a pace behind the lady, rolled his eyes as he realised the “situation” between Aramis and the lady at his side.</p><p>‘Madame Tasse is here because she heard about the killings and has information that she thinks will help us in our investigation.’ He muttered, putting his hand on his hips.</p><p>‘Oh?’ the concern suddenly alight in Aramis’ eyes was almost touching, d’Artagnan thought ruefully as they all came closer, interests piqued.</p><p>‘My husband has been receiving letters for months now.’ Madame Tasse said, blue eyes flashing. ‘I thought nothing of it, as he usually receives a mass of correspondence due to his work, but he would never let me read anything and has become uncharacteristically withdrawn, yet snappish to me when I ask if I can help. Last night he told me he will be leaving late tomorrow evening for a meeting down in the city and did not expect to be back before morning, which is highly unusual for him personally and within the parameters of his business affairs. After hearing about the case and what had happened to those men I thought I should speak up.’</p><p>‘How do you know of these letters?’ Treville asked, curious. ‘They haven’t been located after each of the other murders,’</p><p>Madame Tass smiled, reaching into a cloth bag she had brought with her. ‘My husband is away today on work business- I looked through his study for anything that could explain what he has been doing…’ she pulled out a wad of thick papers, holding them out for the men to see, their eyes widening.</p><p>‘I found all the letters in his locked bureau.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So, not illegal trading, then?’ Athos asked as he felt the thick papers in his hands; they felt expensive under his fingers. Rain pattered against the window to his room, and by the heat from the flickering candle on his bedside, he could tell it was evening.</p>
<p>‘Nope, from the looks of them its just setting up rendezvous for some perfectly legal jewel trading,’ Porthos muttered from his right side of his bed, his voice hiding a hint of both relief and disappointment.</p>
<p>‘You were expecting something more exciting?’</p>
<p>‘Well, why kill someone over some jewels?’ His friend’s voice was low, puzzled. ‘Why kill multiple people, for that matter? It doesn’t make sense; the men weren’t bringing the jewels to them- they were going to buy them from the killer.’</p>
<p>‘Depends what condition these jewels are in, though,’ Aramis spoke up from Athos’ left side, voice light but equally puzzled. ‘They could give fake jewels to the victims and then pocket the money?’</p>
<p>‘But why kill the men? Just take them and run.’</p>
<p>‘Do we know for certain that this man could be a potential victim?’ Athos answered, running his finger along the paper, cursing the fact he was not able to read the words under his fingertips. ‘After all we don’t know what the other letters said- these could just be a coincidence.’</p>
<p>‘Or, he could be walking right into a trap,’ d’Artagnan spoke from in front of him from a chair on the foot of his bed, his voice dark. ‘If we ignore this we could be sending a man to his death.’</p>
<p>‘What do you think we should do?’ Aramis asked the room at large, and Athos could feel the atmosphere in the weighted silence.</p>
<p>‘Does the man know of the threat?’ He asked, sitting back and wiping a hand down his face, suddenly tired.</p>
<p>‘No, his wife came to see us while he was away on business today,’ Porthos replied, before snorting and looking up at Aramis. ‘Aramis was already well acquainted though, weren’t you?’</p>
<p>‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, my friend.’ Aramis answered tactfully, before throwing a grape at d’Artagnan as the younger man barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>‘Oh, I think I do though…’ Athos snorted shaking his head ruefully as all he heard was an indignant yelp followed by some laughing and scuffling from the two men to his side. ‘So, what do you propose?’ he asked, bringing the room back together to the task at hand. ‘You can’t let him walk into a trap. Has the man met these people before?’</p>
<p>‘According to his wife and the letters themselves, no,’ Porthos replied, ‘He goes to work and comes home, that seems to be his life.’</p>
<p>‘How did Aramis manage to dally with his good lady-wife if he is such a homebody, then?’ Athos’ question wasn’t entirely serious, yet he admitted himself curious.</p>
<p>‘We don’t go to her house, Athos!’ Aramis’ voice was high with indignation. ‘We always make sure we….rendezvous…sufficiently far enough away as to not arouse suspicion.’</p>
<p>‘Very astute.’ Athos snorted, before picking up the papers and holding out his arm with them, hoping he was giving them to someone and not just proffering them in mid-air.</p>
<p>‘Well, if that is the case, then I suggest that someone go in his place tomorrow evening.’ He added as someone took the papers from him. He dropped his arm back down to his covers, his head swimming now from all the exertion.</p>
<p>‘Not alone, though- the other two and some more musketeers will follow.’</p>
<p>‘I can do it.’ d’Artagnan’s voice spoke up from his side now, and Athos could hear his water glass being filled from the jug on his bedside table.</p>
<p>‘You’re not experienced enough, lad.’ He said, accepting the glass that the Gascon gently knocked against his hand so he could feel it. ‘You’ve only been with us a few months.’</p>
<p>‘I can go- if the other two follow me we should have no problems,’ Aramis’ voice now filtered to him. ‘Madam Tass is…close to me. I’d like to ensure her husband came to no harm.’</p>
<p>Porthos snorted under his breath, yet nodded his agreement. ‘The letters stated that the man was to come alone. We can follow along and blend in with the crowd. We won’t let anything happen to you.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you, my friend!’ Aramis grinned, yet Athos couldn’t help but worry- usually he’d like to be the one to act as bait. It didn’t feel right letting anyone else put their lives at risk like this.</p>
<p>‘If I only had my sight I would be right there with you,’ he muttered darkly, laying his head back after drinking some water. ‘In fact if Treville didn’t threaten me with decommission if I so much as walk out of this room I’d be out of here right now to help you all.’</p>
<p>‘I know this feels wrong to you, but you need to stay here and stay safe.’ Aramis told him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. ‘I know we cannot keep you confined to bed for much longer, but please stay a few more days. We don’t want you hurting yourself when you don’t need to.’</p>
<p>‘I feel like an invalid.’</p>
<p>‘You just need to rest. Your sight will come back, I am sure of it.’</p>
<p>‘You are more optimistic than me, then.’</p>
<p>‘Come on Athos, don’t talk like that.’ d’Artagnan pleaded, voice imploring him to see reason. ‘You’ll come through this.’</p>
<p>Athos smiled at that- the young lad’s hope was touching to hear. ‘Ignore me, all of you,’ he muttered, shaking his head. ‘I have been alone in this darkened prison for too long without any wine and I’m starting to go maudlin. Don’t worry about me- I’ll still be here when you come back.’</p>
<p>‘You better be!’ Porthos laughed, before they all started to bid each other good night- there was still a lot of planning to do for the task in the morning.</p>
<p>‘Oh, and Aramis?’ Athos called as he heard the three of them make their way to the door.</p>
<p>‘Yes?’</p>
<p>‘You be careful- don’t let me hear you’ve taken any stupid risks or put yourself in danger unnecessarily.’</p>
<p>‘Me?’ Aramis scoffed. ‘I’m not sure I know what you mean- that doesn’t sound like me at all!’ he laughed, before shutting the door with a snap, leaving Athos alone with his thoughts once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!<br/>Please let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>